HiSec Cases
A HiSec Case is a unique Supply Case that has a chance of being dropped in-game whenever a player is killed in any game mode excluding Fireteam. HiSec Cases could have been obtained from jobs at an earlier date. The HiSec Cases, unlike HiSec Keys, cannot be purchased in the Black Market or the Shop. The HiSec Case comes in two varieties, Grey and Black. The rewards in the case may be granted in various durations including Permanent, though the chances are extremely low. Overview The HiSec case is a unique Supply Case which requires a key to be bought and used. These cases drop randomly in game when a player is killed. These cases contain items or weapons of various usages and durations. HiSec Keys To open the contents of the HiSec Case you must first purchase a HiSec Key. As the name suggests, Grey HiSec Keys are only for Grey Cases while Black HiSec Keys are only for the black cases. When opening HiSec cases, a message will appear. If there are keys in inventory it will show the amount left, however if there are none it will ask the player to buy more keys. Keys can be purchased in the Function tab, Grey HiSec Keys are bought using GP, while Black HiSec keys are bought using NX. HiSec Items/Rewards The cases yield different rewards, such as weapons, specialists, and other items. The Black cases tend to have better rewards than the Grey cases, as they can only be opened with the NX-Exclusive Black HiSec Key. The Gray HiSec Case contains special functional items such as GP or EXP Bonus Passes (these passes increase the amount of EXP and/or GP by a certain percentage), GP-Rare weapons that otherwise randomly appear in Supply Cases or have high rank requirements in the Shop, and other special items (such as extra Grey HiSec Keys). The Gray case, surprisingly, is much more difficult to find the its counterpart due to the overwhelming number of F2P players compared to those who buy NX. The Black HiSec Cases contain much more exclusive items - such as Limited Edition (permanent) variants of high rank GP weapons that cannot be bought. The case also can gift the player who opens it NX-Standard or NX-Rare weapons for various durations. These are the most frequently dropped cases, but also the least opened, because of the NX-Exclusve Black HiSec Key needed to open it. Though there is a chance of getting a weapon or item for permanent duration from a HiSec Case, the chances are extremely low. Cosmetic Varients of HiSec Cases During Events throught the year Nexon would change the appearance of the HiSec cases. The items and chances of getting items could also be changed. For example, to celebrate the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa, Nexon changed the appearance to footballs (soccer balls) for a limited time. They, still however, required the normal keys. Trivia *During Christmas of 2009 the Cases were replaced with presents, which still required the keys to open them. *From June 11, 2010 to July 11, 2010 and October 25, 2010 to October 31, 2010, the drop rates of both cases was increased. *From June 11, 2010 to July 11, 2010, HiSec cases came in a limited edition look (Footballs) to celebrate the 2010 FIFA World Cup. These are still opened with Black/Gray HiSec Keys. *From October 25, 2010 to October 31, 2010, Nexon is "celebrating Halloween this year with Pumpkin Cauldron HiSec Cases!" These are still opened with Black/Gray HiSec Keys. *On October 28, 2011 as part of Nexon's Fusion Stage 3 "Restore" the HiSec Cases were upgraded and now reward some of the same items as the old ones did but as well many new items. *From September 21, 2012 to October 7th, Nexon held an Oktoberfest Event which changes the HiSec cases "into kegs of what is clearly a non-alcoholic beverage!" Media Black HiSec Case Hi Resolution.jpg|Black HiSec Case in high definition. Gray HiSec Case Hi Resolution.jpg|Gray HiSec Case in high definition. FIFA 2010 Black Hisec.jpg|FIFA 2010 Black Hisec Case (Soccer Ball in this case...)|link=http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=103&contentNo=007un FIFA 2010 Gray Hisec.jpg|FIFA 2010 Grey Hisec Case (Soccer Ball in this case...)|link=http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=103&contentNo=007un White Ball.jpg Hi-sec2.jpg Hi-sec1.jpg 009vE-3b00dcb6-39db-4226-8291-58f9a6ad34f5.jpg|Halloween Black HiSec Case (Pumpkin Cauldron in this case...) 009vE-03023f2f-a6ed-4539-86fb-bbf8568ffd6e.jpg|Halloween Gray HiSec Case (Pumpkin Cauldron in this case...) Oktoberfest-styled HiSec Cases.jpg|Kegs of non-alcoholic beverages (Oktoberfest-styled HiSec Cases) Pot of Gold HiSec Case High Resolution.png|Pot of Gold HiSec Case Pot of Silver HiSec Case High Resolution.png|Pot of Silver HiSec Case Category:System Category:Supply Cases Category:GP Supply Cases Category:2009 Category:Function Items